Langosta
Backstory Born into a family descended from former Heavenly soldiers, Langosta was groomed as a warrior from an early age. She quickly developed a talent and a deep enjoyment for the art of combat and killing, eventually leaving her family to go pursue these interests on her own. During one of her raids, she found a young angelic child, Mariposa. On a whim, Langosta adopted her as a younger sister, bringing her along on her raids and teaching her to fight. Eventually, during one of her raids, Langosta came into conflict with the angel Warden. After Warden defeated Langosta, she offered her a job as a member of the assassin agency Zabaniya. Langosta, hungry as ever for more chances to fight, joined them, and brought Mariposa along with her; Langosta was given the codename Butcher, while Mariposa was given the codename Godhand. After many years spent climbing Zabaniya’s ranks and refining her skills, Langosta gradually grew away from her sister, who began to better understand herself, what she wanted, and the kind of person Langosta was. Observer favored Mariposa over her as well, causing the sycophantic Langosta to envy her sister. These factors, among many others, eventually led to Mariposa confronting Langosta when she left the organization. The following fight was the most intense in either of their lives, and ended in Langosta’s death, despite her pulling out every advantage she had. Appearance Unlike most angels, Langosta's appearance is somewhat consistent; she deliberately stops Fear Not from taking into effect, making her appear in her true form. She is a tall, insectoid looking monster with four arms, covered in thick plates of heavily scarred reddish brown chitin with matted light brown moth fur. Her arms are overly long, capable of bending in any direction, are covered in spines, and end in wicked claws, as with her legs. She has huge black compound eyes, and long, fuzzy moth antennae. Her mouth is large, filled with teeth, and a proboscis-like tongue. She has the wings of a cricket or grasshopper, and the halo of an angel. Langosta sees no reason for clothes, and therefore never wears them. Personality Langosta can be described as, simply, obnoxious, arrogant, and violent. She has no inside voice, nearly always screaming every single thing she says, talking over everyone else. She sees herself as the best; there may be stronger, smarter people, but they lack her "indescribable charm factor". She looks down on everyone else, seeing them as, at best, entertainment, and, at worst, trash. She is extremely violent, and holds a special love for fighting and killing. Her favorite of all things is the thrill of life or death combat. It's her everything. She finds pleasure in intense sensation, particularly pain, and ritualistically mutilates herself constantly in pursuit of this pain. She fights dirty and does whatever it takes to win, and isn't afraid to cower, beg, and sob if it means she can survive. Of course, at the first possible opportunity, she'd kill anyone who witnessed that. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Langosta, "Butcher" Classification: Angel Alignment: Chaotic Evil Color Identity: Black/Red ---- Gender: Langosta Age: Millions of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 6'3 Weight: 170 lbs ---- Likes: Fighting, killing, pain, violence, eating people Dislikes: Being bored Affiliation: Herself Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-A Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, capable of using her entire body as if it were a bladed weapon, Explosion Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality), Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), can absorb magic, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (When she was alive, she was one of the strongest Zabaniya members, though, at the time, they were all weaker than they are currently, though not by a substantial amount. Matched a younger Mariposa in combat, doing a better job at fighting her than anyone else in Zabaniya could have, with the exception of Deleter. Capable of shaving off substantial portions of a galaxy). Speed: Massively FTL+ (In the same speed range as Base Deleter. Capable of delivering a trillion blows in an absurdly small fraction of a second). Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Somewhat comparable to Observer, whose mass is equivalent to that of many star systems) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless. Kept fighting Mariposa even after having substantial parts of her body conceptually destroyed a trillion times over. Range: Galactic, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Trained in combat and magic from the day she was born, Langosta is an exceptionally intelligent mage and martial artist. While she may lack finesse, she is still a master martial artist, certainly one of the greatest in the galaxy at the time she was alive, capable of outperforming her younger sister. As a mage, she has a high understanding of the world around her and how to manipulate it and its laws. While she isn't the best tactician in Zabaniya, she is far from unskilled, being highly intelligent and inventive in combat. She is fully willing to fight as dirty as possible, exploiting any possible advantage to bring herself victory. This is somewhat offset by her obsession with combat, however, as she will often pursue it even when it isn't in her best interests. Weaknesses: Langosta is an arrogant sadomasochist. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Langosta’s magical array is befitting of someone who’s fought for her entire life; it is very high quality, and is of great strength and resiliency. Strengthened and refined throughout her entire life, it is very well-suited to her style of combat and her tastes, quickly recovering from damage and granting Langosta swift, powerful spellcasting. Of particular note is its resiliency; Langosta can survive extreme amounts of damage to her soul and keep on fighting; if anything, the intense pain only drives her further. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Langosta can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for what is effectively an indefinite amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Langosta’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel intergalactic distances. Radar: Langosta’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Langosta’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Langosta’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Langosta is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Langosta has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining and energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. While Langosta can still use Fear Not, she deactivates its passive effects so she can stay monstrous. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Butcher: Langosta’s primary magic and martial art of choice, and the source of her codename as a member of Zabaniya. Whereas her younger sibling’s magic and martial arts revolves around inducing quick, painless death, Langosta’s is the opposite; it is all about causing pain and dragging out the deaths of her opponents. As a martial artist, Langosta sacrifices finesse for sheer speed, precision, and power, using every part of her body as weapons, stabbing and slicing opponents apart in brutal fashion. Against opponents she sees as significantly below her notice, she does this with only a single finger. While she may lack finesse, Langosta is still an extremely skilled martial artist, easily her more graceful sister’s superior during the time of their final battle. Her fighting style has no stances, relying on freeform, fluid movement to outmaneuver and tear apart opponents. Langosta’s magic amplifies her already lethal fighting style, making nearly every part of her body absurdly, nearly impossibly sharp, and working to inhibit any regeneration or healing techniques opponents may have, severing even the concepts of the parts she slices through. And then those parts explode. Much like her sister’s magic, Langosta’s results in the explosion of ‘charged’ objects, and all the things she severs are automatically charged and primed to detonate soon afterwards. Langosta can control the detonation, holding it off or making it occur earlier. Either way, it erases the concept of anything caught in the blast. *'Locust Air Sickle:' Langosta cuts through space itself with her magic, creating a long-range gouge in space that erases anything caught within it from existence. *'Swarming Thousand Cut Murder:' Langosta strikes her opponent with countless finger pokes, each one delivered with the utmost precision and strength, filling her opponent with holes and preventing their body from working properly, the concepts that make them up erased from existence. *'Wicked Weta Pursuit:' Langosta uses her magic to sever the concept of distance, immediately crossing the distance between her and her target so she can go about slicing them apart. *'Wicked Weta Razor Defense:' Langosta’s entire body is a weapon; as little as her existence is enough to split the air molecules around her. This makes attacking her in close combat risky, as any blow will cut apart her opponent’s body even as Langosta takes damage. *'Wicked Weta Trillion Claws:' Langosta lashes out with, as the name of the technique implies, a trillion blows from every part of her body in an absurdly small fraction of a second, each one carrying the deadly effects of her magic. After being cut into a trillion pieces, her opponent explodes a trillion times. This may seem like absurd overkill. That’s because it is. Most of the time, anyways. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Trivia * It should be fairly obvious that Langosta is inspired by Hokuto no Ken, particularly Jagi (if Jagi was actually competent) and Nanto Seiken as a whole. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Concept Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4